


Love Live- School Idol Disaster

by Ohayousoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress, ill try to update this frequently, love live, maki nishikino - Freeform, rin hoshizora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohayousoro/pseuds/Ohayousoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki and Rin are training on the rooftop on a weekend afternoon, before long warnings start going out all over the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Love Live and my first contribution to the RinMaki ship.

“Rin, your timing is off. You’re missing steps as well. One more time.”

Maki huffed and taped the back button of the MP3 player they used for practice. The rest of µ's had their hands full with family matters, leaving her and Rin to practice alone. Maki took a long sip from her water bottle and looked ready to go again, Rin on the other hand, slumped down, panting. This was the third time she had to redo these steps today and it was getting exhausting. 

“But Maki-Chan” Rin whined. “I’m tired, and hungry too. Can’t we stop?” She asked, rubbing her now sore legs. “We can get ramen for lunch! I know the perfect place!” Rin jumped up and made for the rooftop door, only for it to be slammed shut and held that way by her classmate.

“Not until you get these steps perfect!” Maki ordered, pointing back to where they were practicing. “Everyone else has except for you, and Umi told me not to let you go till you’ve got it right. Now back” She snapped one more time.

“That’s so mean, Maki-Chan” Rin pouted, returning to the training area with a dejected expression on her face. Getting back into her marked position, she hit the play button and continued practicing, still looking quite upset. Soon enough, the song got to where she kept missing her cue and she tripped trying to correct herself. Falling to the ground once more. Sighing, Maki realized she should have phrased her words a little more carefully.

“Rin, I’m sorry I was rude back there.” She apologized. “I’m only trying to make sure we all get this right, but it’s a little hard when everyone else is busy.” She began twisting her finger in her hair, awkwardly before crouching down to meet Rin at eye level. “You did really well that time. It’s only that one step you forgot.” She pointed out. “And-” She cut off.

“Huh? Were you about to say something Maki-Chan?” Rin poked her head up, curiously.

“Well...it’s nothing, but if you can finish up today, I’ll...take you to that ramen place you like.” Maki’s cheeks turned a light pink at her offering to take someone out for lunch. “But it’s only if you can get that step right!” she blurted, snapping herself out of it. “Can you do th-” But her words were cut short by Rin pouncing forward and wrapping her arms around her.

“Maki-Chan! Maki-Chan!” She chanted, hugging the now red faced Maki “Rin loves ramen, Rin loves Maki-Chan!” Springing up, Rin looked completely energized. “You promise, right? Promise to get ramen-nya?”

There it was, Rin’s usual verbal tic that she embraced rather than try to hide. Maki let herself show a faint smile. “Sure, she nodded, so long as you get the step right this time, if not no ramen for you.” she teased, crossing her arms and turning her back to Rin.

“Maki-Chan, that’s so mean!” Rin cried out, making Maki smile show once more.


	2. Crisis

Rin and Maki Practiced three more times, correcting Rin’s steps the first time and getting it perfect the following two. Wiping her forehead, Maki finished of the water she had and turned to Rin, who was sprawled out on the ground, she would have looked dead if her chest wasn’t rising and falling so heavily. Standing up and walking over, Maki tapped Rin with her foot. “Rin. You’re still conscious, right?” She asked, getting a soft grumble in reply. “I won’t ask if that was you or your stomach, but you have to get up.” No response. “You want ramen don’t you?” 

Rin shot upwards and nodded eagerly.

“Then let’s get cleaned up, we worked up a sweat after all that. You brought a change of clothes right?” Maki questioned Rin once more. With a nodding reply, Maki smiled. “Good, we can use the gym showers to clean off. Kotori’s mother said she won’t mind so long as we don’t make a mess anywhere.”

“I can’t wait to get ramen with Maki-Chan!” Rin chirped in a singsong voice as she picked up her bag and the MP3 speaker. “I can smell it already.” Her mouth started salivating the more she thought about it.

“Ew, gross! Rin, you’re drooling!” Maki exclaimed, taking a step back. That was able to get Rin’s attention.

“What? Oops! I guess I was thinking about ramen a little too much-nya!” She giggled.

“Whatever, just wipe your chin.” Maki huffed, opening the door for them to go down. “Also, be patient, we’ll get lunch after we shower. 

Walking down the halls to the gym, Rin skipped cheerfully and Maki walked at a quick pace to keep up. “Rin. slow down! It may be a weekend, but it’s still school. You can’t run in the halls.” She accosted Rin, to no avail. The short haired first year continued skipping down the hall towards the gym.

“Aw, don’t be such a spoilsport! I’m just happy to go on a date with Maki-Chan!” Rin beamed.

“I-it’s not like that!” Maki sputtered. “No one said this was a date!” Her face was almost as red as her hair as she tried to explain herself.

Rin stopped skipping and laughed. “I was only teasing, Maki-Chan! You’re so cute when you get flustered.” She grinned.

“That’s a nice way to treat the person buying you lunch, I might just change my mind”

“Huh! But you promised!” Rin whined. “Please, Maki-Chan?”

“Fine. but stop running.”

When they got to the shower room, the two girls removed their sweat covered clothes and stepped into the shower cubicles. Maki was halfway through rinsing soap off when she felt like someone was watching. Nervously turning, she jumped when she saw Rin’s face peeking from around the corner. Panicking, she grabbed a towel to cover herself. “Rin! What are you doing watching me!?” She cried out. 

Rin stepped out further. “Oh, I forgot my soap and I wanted to know if I could borrow yours-nya.” She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Maki sighed, and reached for her body wash. Before she handed it over, her eyes focused on Rin’s head,which was suspiciously dry. “You’re going to wash your hair right?” She asked, giving the soap to Rin.

Rin continued her nervous chuckle. “Oh yeah, I forgot my shampoo can I-”

“Borrow mine?” Maki finished. Sighing she replied. “Fine. I’ll hand it to you when I’m done. So get back to your shower so I can finish!”

“Aw what’s wrong, Maki-Chan? We’re both girls” Rin teased, returning to her cubicle. Narrowly dodging the towel Maki threw as she left.

Once they were clean and changed, Maki and Rin packed their dirty clothes into plastic bags and walked out of the changing room, making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. “We should take the bus the rest of the way.” Maki suggested, breaking the silence that was around since they got out of the showers. “I’m sure your legs are tired enough.” Getting a nod from Rin, the two waited at the bus stop for a short time before one arrived. Getting on at the back, Rin sighed to be off her feet for a while. 

“Today was exhausting! I can’t wait to get something to eat, I’m starving-nya.” She rubbed her stomach, thinking of food was making it growl quite audibly, but thankfully they were the only two on the bus. A short ride later, they arrived at their destination. “It’s right here, Maki-Chan!” Rin pointed at a small restaurant. Grabbing Maki’s hand, she dragged her inside.

The interior was very traditional looking, with seats lined up in front of the counter with a full view of the kitchen. A small television sat at one end of the counter, broadcasting a news report. Upon entry, a middle age man behind the counter looked at Rin and smiled.

“Ah, Hoshizora-Kun, my best customer! And you brought someone with you this time?” He greeted.

Rin nodded cheerfully. “This is Maki-Chan! She’s one of my bestest friends! She really wants to try your ramen”

Maki,blushed slightly and bowed respectfully. “Nishikino Maki, sir.” 

The man gave a hearty laugh. “Well take a seat anywhere, the lunch rush hasn’t started yet so you’re pretty lucky. I’ll have your ramen ready soon.” He gestured towards the seats before returning to cooking. The enticing smell of cooking from the kitchen was wafting throughout the shop. Maki’s mouth started watering and her stomach growled almost as loud as Rin’s had earlier. Blushing in embarrassment, she covered her belly, hoping the tv covered the sound. Turning her focus there she listened to what was on it.  
“-though warnings have been spread out across the country we urge people not to worry, seismologists have confirmed that the likelihood of an event this large occurring is one in-” The television cut to static, and shortly after the ground began to shake. Maki’s eyes widened and she held on to Rin’s arm. 

“Maki-Chan.” Rin took hold of Maki’s hand. The shop owner looked around, not knowing what to do. Eventually the shaking subsided and the tv came to life again.

“....Uhh, we apologize for that disruptance, and like we said it is highly unlikely for such a catastrophe this large to happen. Minor quakes may occur thro-” Cut to static once more before another quake erupted, this time more violently. 

“Under the table! Now, Rin!” Maki shouted. The two girls dived under the cover of the table, while the shop owner dashed to stand in the doorway. The shaking went on for what seemed like forever; glass shattered, items were thrown off surfaces and anything that wasn’t bolted down was knocked over. Slowly the shaking stopped and everything went quiet. 

A small, shaken voice called out. “A-are you g-girls okay?” It was the shopkeeper. His voice sounded so unfamiliar, but it wasn’t surprising considering what had just happened. Rin and Maki climbed out from under their shelter, too startled to speak. Seeing the shop owner’s pale face, they nodded. Rin, still clinging to Maki looked to the now shattered window. Dust was flying everywhere from what had happened and covered the view of what outside looked like. Slowly she let go of Maki’s arm and walked to the doorway.

“Rin wait! It’s not safe!” Maki shouted, reaching for her, didn’t she know how dangerous it was to wander around after an earthquake?

“I just want to look!” Rin reached the open door frame and looked outside. She cupped her hands over her mouth at the now broken landscape. The street was torn up, buildings that were lucky enough now to collapse were cracked all over sinkholes had opened down the street, swallowing cars and parts of stores. And what chilled her most of all were the bodies laying around. Limp, figures slumped over, unmoving. Rin backed away, her eyes welling up with tears as she shook her head. Turning around, Rin fell into Maki’s arms. “No no no, this can’t be happening!” She wailed, still shaking her head as Maki tried her best to calm her.

“Rin, it’s okay. You’re safe here, you don’t have to worry.” She assured her. “We’re going to be okay.”


	3. Recovery

It’s been three hours since the earthquake that tore the city apart. Maki and Rin sat in one of the many recovery areas now scattered around Tokyo. Doctors walked from person to person, treating injuries and checking up on those too traumatized to speak. Maki looked around at the survivors that gathered here, trying to find familiar faces; Honoka and the rest of µ's was nowhere to be seen.Turning to face her friend, Maki put her hand on Rin’s shoulder. The orange haired first year held her knees up to her chin and her face buried in her arms; she had a blanket given to her (as well as many others) wrapped loosely around her shoulders. At Maki’s touch, she jerked upright making Maki recoil.

“Sorry” She apologized. “I just wanted to know how you were doing.”  
Rin let out a breath. “No, it’s fine.” She shook her head. “I’m fine, I mean.” Rin was still shaken up by what happened. She returned to her previous position, with her arms wrapped around her knees; looking forward at the motionless figures covered head to toe with blankets. “Do you think the others are okay?” She asked, after a long pause.

Maki nodded and put her arm back on Rin’s shoulder. “Of course they are, they’re probably at another area.” She replied,doing her best to reassure her. 

“But what if they aren’t?” Rin questioned again, turning to face Maki. “What if they got hurt? What if they-” She stopped, looking back at the unfortunate victims of the quake. “You don’t think they died, right?”

Maki felt a chill shoot down her spine. She didn’t think of that, or to be more accurate, she tried not to. She wanted to believe that her friends were safe, that they managed to hide. Even imagining that something bad happened was too much for even her. Hearing Rin’s voice calling her (“Maki-Chan? Maki?”) snapped her out those thoughts. Maki’s eyes came to focus on Rin, her face now more worried than ever. Rin’s hands were now on Maki’s shoulders instead of the other way around.

“Maki-Chan, your face went really pale right now. Are you alright?” Rin asked in a panicked tone.

The redhead nodded, speechless that she almost lose her cool. Finding her voice, she responded with a not so firm. “Yes. I’m fine, and I’m sure everyone else is too.”

At Maki’s reassurance that she was okay, Rin took the blanket that hung on her shoulders and wrapped it around the both of them in a big hug. “Thanks.” She whispered. “I’m glad I at least know you’re safe with me.” Rin leaned her head against Maki’s and closed her eyes. “I’m really tired, you don’t mind if I sleep like this right?” She asked, slowly dozing off without waiting for an answer.

Whether it was from the closeness or Rin’s words, Maki’s heart skipped a beat. With a soft sigh, she put her arm around Rin’s shoulder so she wouldn’t fall backwards. “Sometimes I just don’t understand you.” She muttered silently, though smiling all the while. Something told her they’d definitely be seeing their friends again.

* * *

“Rin...Rin, wake up.” Maki gently shook Rin’s shoulder, she had been asleep for 20 minutes, mumbling every now and again. “They’re giving out rations.” Maki poked Rin’s cheek.

At the mention of food, Rin’s bolted upright. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, She looked up to see the restaurant owner from before handing a tray with two slices of bread and small bowls of soup. The smile he wore when the girls entered his shop was long gone, replaced by a sullen expression. “Here. take this, all the restaurant owners in the area were told to help make food for everyone.” He handed the tray to Rin and Maki and turned to leave. Rin stared down at the small amount of food they were given. Looking back up at the chef, she called out to him. “Thank you for the food, and...I’m sorry your store got ruined.” The man nodded and gave the two a wry smile before returning to serve food to the other survivors.

“Well, it may not be ramen, but it’s better than nothing.” Maki spoke up, trying to lighten Rin’s mood. Taking the bread and dipping it in the soup, the girls began to eat. The bread was delicious, it must have been baked this morning. Maki smiled, thinking of what Honoka would be doing now, wherever she was. The soup on the other hand, while hot, tasted bland, a small amount of watery stock in a disposable dish. To be expected, having so many people to feed around the city. But like Maki said, it was better than nothing.

Rin shoveled down the soup and bread, too hungry to even notice how it tasted, Rin finished off the soup in her bowl and set it aside. Maki left half of her soup untouched, but ate the bread given to her, seeing the still (somewhat) full bowl, Rin asked. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Maki shook her head, not wanting to drink the tasteless soup. “I’m not hungry, the bread was enough for me.” She pushed it towards Rin. “You can have it.”

“You have to eat something, Maki-Chan.” Rin argued, pushing it back. “You can’t just have bread.”

She shook her head again. “No, really. I’m not that hun-” But she was cut off by Rin holding the bowl up to her lips. 

“Please, Maki.” Rin pleaded. “You have to eat.”

Maki hesitated, then huffed. “Alright then, it’s rare for you to use my first name without “Chan’ you know” She tried taking the bowl in her hands, but Rin still held on.

“Rin?”

“I’m making sure you finish it.” She replied.

Maki sighed once more. “Fine then, if you’re going to be this persistent.” She brought the bowl to her lips and tipped it back, spilling some down her chin and causing Rin to start giggling.

“Maki-Chan, you’re so clumsy!” She laughed. “Here, I’ll clean it.” Rin pulled her sleeve down and wiped the soup from Maki’s chin.

Flustered, Maki replied. “I could have done it myself, you know.”

“I know, I just think it’s cute when you blush like that.” Rin giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluff while it lasts.
> 
> heheh.


End file.
